


put that back against the wall (make you beg, make you crawl)

by venomondenim



Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Starker Bingo, Top Peter, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: Tony had huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Movies are always unrealistic with this shit. Wall sex is never as hot as you think it’s going to be because you can’t hold someone up for that long before it becomes unbearable.”Peter mulled Tony’s opinion over as a few lightbulbs went off in his head. He lolled his head back, making sure to expose his throat when he said, “You know I have super-strength, right?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881367
Comments: 15
Kudos: 267
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	put that back against the wall (make you beg, make you crawl)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Shoutout to themadstarker for getting me involved in the Starker Bingo 2020. 
> 
> I don't normally read or write bottom!Tony because it's not what I personally prefer. But for a prompt like wall sex, I wasn't about to stomp over Peter's clear superpowers, so I decided to write Bottom!Tony as a personal writing challenge for myself. I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Bingo Fill Day 1: Wall Sex

“I can’t believe we’ve never done this before,” Tony gasped out, and yeah, something could be said for that. Peter was having similar thoughts as Tony’s thighs tensed around him. 

The idea had come after they were watching a movie, on one of the few nights they had downtime. Superhero side gigs didn’t offer too many vacation days, who knew? The movie had been whatever, kind of boring actually, until they got to the extremely graphic sex scene of the main guy fucking the main girl against a wall. You could make out his muscles straining as he held her up, but showed pretty impressive stamina. 

Tony had huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Movies are always unrealistic with this shit. Wall sex is never as hot as you think it’s going to be because you can’t hold someone up for that long before it becomes unbearable.” 

Peter mulled Tony’s opinion over as a few lightbulbs went off in his head. He lolled his head back, making sure to expose his throat when he said, “You know I have super-strength, right?” 

That had shut Tony up pretty quick when it was clear he was running through all the new ideas and possibilities in his own head. 

It didn’t take long for them to strip their clothes and migrate over to the wall. There had been a very quick and messy prep before Peter had lifted him up, and wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist. Once Tony was secure, he adjusted his grip to Tony’s hips. He used the wall as leverage to support Tony’s back, and slowly sunk him down onto his cock. It was so good they both let out echoing groans as Peter slipped inside. 

As a general rule, Peter usually bottomed in their relationship. It wasn’t because he felt like he had to, it was just what he preferred. He was open to switching on occasion when the mood called for it. He certainly never complained when he did. 

Tony was hot, and wet around his cock, and so, so tight that Peter had to grit his teeth against the wild impulse to just jackhammer inside until he came. That wouldn’t be very enjoyable, for either of them, so Peter held off and slowly sunk Tony down onto him until he was fully inside. 

As soon as he was fully sheathed, he stilled, waiting for Tony’s jerky nod that gave him the go ahead to start moving. He thrusted shallowly at first, knowing that Tony would need a minute to get used to him. Peter wasn’t as big as Tony was, but he was still enough to hurt if he wasn’t patient. 

Peter guided Tony with strong hands on his hips, completely supporting his weight. His biceps bulged nearly obscenely from holding up Tony entirely just with his hands, but it wasn’t enough or long enough for him to start to feel any strain yet. They could probably go for a while before Peter would break a sweat. 

Peter decided that that was a pretty good theory to test, even if Tony convulsing around his cock and moaning in his ear made it an increasingly difficult one to test. Peter held strong though. He started thrusting a little faster, and a little harder, but kept a steady pace. 

Which brought them back to the present where Tony said, “I can’t believe we’ve never done this before.” 

“Yeah,” Peter grunted back, then, because he couldn’t help it. “Fuck, you’re so _tight_.” 

Tony didn’t say anything back at first because he was too busy letting out those quiet moans that came from the back of his throat, the ones that were almost completely involuntary but drove Peter completely crazy. He liked it when Tony couldn’t even be snippy. It meant he was doing his job, and fucking him right.

“I’ve thought about getting you up against the wall before, you know.” Peter said as he kept pulling Tony up and down against his cock. Peter pitched his voice lower, making sure to get right up against his ear. “Thought about webbing you to the wall so you couldn’t move.” 

Tony keened loudly, and threw his head back so that it clacked against the wall. It sounded a little painful, but Tony didn’t seem to be objecting as his hips spasmed and he tried to grind down onto Peter’s cock to get the rhythm to go faster. 

Peter, in an impressive feat of willpower gripped Tony’s hips tighter, hard enough to bruise. Tony moaned, and Peter’s grin turned wolfish as he ducked down and pressed a kiss along Tony’s mouth. His grip was the right amount of firm to prevent Tony from altering their pace at all. 

“We’re going my speed tonight, baby.” Peter growled, right into Tony’s mouth before he licked his way inside. 

And Peter kept his word. He fucked Tony up against the wall for what felt like hours. Peter maintained his pace of hard thrusts, going slow, but mind-numbingly steady. 

“Peter,” Tony choked out, and then it seemed once he started saying his name he suddenly couldn’t stop. He started chanting Peter’s name with every thrust as his arms scrambled for purchase against his shoulders. Peter had him, and Peter was most definitely not going to drop him, but Tony was wriggling around in ways that appeared even _he_ wasn’t all the way aware of. 

“God, Peter. Peter, I need-” Tony’s voice was shaky, and nearly shot. 

Peter mouthed at the salty skin of his neck, where he was almost dripping with sweat. “What do you need? Harder?” Peter goaded, even though he knew exactly what Tony wanted. He increased the brutality of his thrusts slightly, but made sure to keep up the same speed, dragging his cock in and out with force, though still languidly.

“Fuck. Jesus.” Tony cursed brokenly. “Peter, faster. Faster, faster, please-” 

As soon as he heard the magic word he complied and started thrusting faster. He still hadn’t felt much strain yet, but he knew he would get tired eventually, and Tony seemed to be coming apart from under him. Peter was many things, but he wasn’t a tease, and he knew when to let the torture cease. 

He went faster, making sure he was going just as hard when Tony started clenching around him. It felt so good it was enough to throw him off his rhythm and have him groaning into Tony’s neck. He gave the skin underneath his mouth a harsh bite as he continued his thrusting, and could read that Tony wasn’t going to last much longer. Which was great, because Peter wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last with Tony being so tight, and moaning over his cock like he was dying for it. 

Peter left a string of bites around Tony’s shoulder as he fucked into him brutally. He felt it about a few seconds before Tony came. He could feel him tensing up, so he bit down right under his jaw with force, centimeters away from his jugular, as Tony cried out. He came between them as he convulsed and got somehow even tighter during his orgasm.

Peter fucked into him a few more times, dragging him down harshly over his cock, fast, and a little violently until he came inside of him. 

Peter continued to hold him up, even through their respective post-orgasm tremors and come-downs until Peter was just holding him against the wall, and panting into his neck. When Tony winced slightly, that brought Peter back. He slipped out of Tony gingerly, and urged his feet back down to the floor as gently as he could. 

It took a second for Tony to get his balance back, but once he did he flashed Peter one of his best fucked-out grins. Peter grinned back, just as dopey. 

When they were haphazardly putting their clothes back on (or at least partially) Tony bemoaned, “God, my arms hurt just _looking_ at you.” 

Peter shrugged, mostly unperturbed. “That wasn’t even that bad, I could’ve kept going.” 

Tony could only stare at him incredulously. “You- I-” Then he shook his head, at least it looked fond. 

“Did I break you?” Peter asked tentatively. 

“Honestly?” Tony laughed. “I think you kind of did.” He saddled over and kissed Peter, slow and sweet. “I hope you know that we’re doing that again. Like, sometime soon.” 

“Counting on it.” Peter replied kissing him again, because it was kind of one of his favorite things to do. Then he smirked, trailing his fingers over Tony’s waist. “But don’t think you’re going to distract me. I’m going to web you first, when I have the chance.” 

Peter definitely wasn’t mistaken when Tony’s eyes got a little glassy, and faraway. “I think that can be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr or twitter @venomondenim, let's talk starker <3


End file.
